


ignite

by yorimitsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its just porn, set post-grad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorimitsu/pseuds/yorimitsu
Summary: Running off the highs of another successful live, too much energy left over and needing some form of release is what lead to Rei and Kaoru crashing into each other once off stage like two cars with cut breaks.





	ignite

Running off the highs of another successful live, too much energy left over and needing some form of release is what lead to Rei and Kaoru crashing into each other once off stage like two cars with cut breaks. Hands grabbing anywhere, everywhere they can reach as teeth clack together, tongues meeting. This wasn't the first time it had happened and certainly wouldn't be the last. Kaoru's pressed into a wall and feels a knee fit between his own legs as one of his hands comes up to bury itself into Rei's hair, the other holding onto Rei's belt to help pull him in closer. They break the kiss to pant as they grind together, getting that needed _delicious_ friction. Rei leans in to nibble on Kaoru's earlobe and Kaoru tries (and fails) to stifle a quiet noise thats a mix between a gasp and a moan.

"Sakuma-san, please" Rei chuckles low, directly into his ear but luckily takes the hint and steps away, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling him towards their dressing room. _Their dressing room, something belonging to just them together as they've gone pro as a duo._

The door is kicked shut by Kaoru as they enter and immediately they're on each other once again. Rei backs them up until Kaoru feels a makeup table dig into his thigh. The items on the top are haphazardly pushed out of the way to make room, some falling to the ground but it's of little concern at the moment now that they're in privacy and there's more pressing matters at hand - such as every point where their bodies are connected through clothing feels ablaze. Rei's hands glide from Kaoru's thighs, to teasingly around an area that is desperately aching to be touched, to slipping underneath Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru wraps his legs around Rei's waist in response and scores his nails down Rei's back, earning a slight hiss from the aforementioned boy. Rei maps the inside of Kaoru's mouth with his tongue, interrupted only by successfully getting Kaoru's shirt off and out of the way. 

Everything feels like it's moving fast but not quite fast enough for Kaoru's liking. Kaoru palms the hardness in the front of Rei's pants to spur him on and Rei groans into Kaoru's mouth. There's a visible hunger in Rei's eyes as he latches to Kaoru's neck, lightly sucking and nibbling the tender skin there. Even caught up in the moment he's smart enough to not leave marks where they'd be seen. (Anywhere else however, was fair grounds)

Rei's mouth steadily makes it's way south, latching onto a nipple and swirling his tongue around it. Kaoru muffles his whines by biting into his lip, hard enough to cause blood to well up.

Rei comes to kneel in front of Kaoru and he's looking up at him like a starved man. It's enough to make Kaoru shiver and finally, _finally_ Rei's opening his pants and exposing Kaoru's member. Kaoru's hands instinctively tangle themselves in Rei's hair and urge him downwards.

"So needy." Rei breathes and closes his mouth around him. Kaoru's too worked up to have control of himself and he bucks up into that warmth. Rei just bobs and swallows around him, rubbing at himself through his jeans. It's not long before Kaoru's spilling into Rei's mouth and Rei drinks it all down. When Rei looks up at Kaoru, tucking some of his hair behind his ears, he looks wrecked - lips red and swollen, his entire face flushed, and breathing coming out a little shaky. He's also still hard. Kaoru pulls him up by the shirt and surges to kiss him. He can taste himself in Rei's mouth but he doesn't _care_. The ends of Kaoru's nerves are still tingling and they're both aware Rei hasn't gotten his release yet.

"Fuck me, _Rei_."

The preperation is done hastily, neither of them wanting to take their time - _couldn't_ when the _need_ was still burning hot. Rei fully sinks into him with a sigh and Kaoru clings to him as he's taken on top of that vanity. Their rhythm is hurried and messy and out of sync as Kaoru tries to get Rei to go deeper, _there_. Rei bites Kaoru's shoulder hard as he comes and Kaoru comes a second time with the name "Rei" on his lips once more.

They're left panting and sweating afterwards, reminiscent of their state after the live earlier.

"We did good out there today, partner." It's something so cheesy that Kaoru can't help but to snort in laughter even as the affectionate term of address spread warmth through his chest.


End file.
